This invention relates to a rake adjusting device, particularly for rear entrance ski boots.
As is known, increased acceptance is being gained of rear entrance ski boots, namely, ski boots having front and rear quarters connected to a boot shell.
Presently, a greatly felt problem, is that of positioning the front quarter relatively to the boot, that is, the problem of the forward rake assumed by the front quarter with respect to the boot shell.
In order to preset said rake angle according to the user's contengent requirements, it is current practice to use means which, however, are quite complex and not always fully adequate for the purpose.